You're not a Weasley are you?
by georgithemagnificent
Summary: Rose Weasley wasn't the most intelligent of girls, She wasn't like her mother and more like her father then anything. She wasn't the sterotypical 'Weasley' or 'Gryffindor' either..She wasn't brave nor intelluctual and not at all family based. But could Rose make this year count, her NEWT year?
1. Chapter 1

Rose could hear the clattering of plates, the curses of spells going wrong, the incantations her mother was shouting from down the stairs..Then her muggle alarm clock rang..

BRIINNGGGG.

Rose groaned, as she rolled on her pillow, determined not to open her eyes, it was too early and they didn't have to get to Kings Cross till 11am Sharp. If Rose or Hugo, her brother wasn't there till 11, they would have to wait till next term..and Proffessor Mcgonagoll would not be happy about that. Rose shut her eyes, and pretended that summer was not over yet, and it was just an illusion. Suddenly her dad burst through the door,

"Rosie! Come on, it's time to wake up! Your mums going mental..Come on!

" Rose groaned "GO AWAY!" Rose gave a dramatic sigh as she threw a pillow at her dad,she smirked at her work as she lay her head down on a bare mattress.

Ron sighed, her beautiful princess, a sixth year already? The time had flown. Ron walked over as he threw the petal covers off his daughter, determined not to use his wand to do his fatherly tasks, as Hermione wanted their children to have a muggle upbringing aswell as a wizarding one.

"Rose, if you don't wake up now, you are not having any galleons to treat yourself.."

Rose's eyes shot open, as she pushed her dad out the room "Fine but I want five!" Rose shouted, as she giggled and shut the door. She had always got along with her dad, as he had been overshadowed when he was younger, and now it was her..They also had silly little banter, which Rose would always love. Rose patted over to where her mother had folded up her Hogwarts uniform, she stripped her pyjamas off, as she changed in her hogwarts black robes, and wrapped her red and gold tie around her neck tightening it. She took a muggle brush as she brushed through her bright red hair, which she had inherited from her fathers side but unfortunately the bushy texture side from her mothers, thankfully her mother had gave her some muggle device, called straightners which kept it tamed and straight. She added a bit of muggle makeup on her complexion, which her mum had bought her. She let her long bright crimson hair fall to her shoulders, as she looked at herself, and smiled.

She rolled out her trunk out of her room and walked down the stairs, into the living room/kitchen. It was like her grandmummys house, the Burrow. But more modern, and had more muggle applicances, such as a washing machine, and kettle. Her father was fascinated by the kettle when they first bought it it made Rose laugh at the thought of it.

Her mum walked up to her and put her hands on her hips "How short is your skirt Miss Rose Aurora Weasley?" Her mother had gave her Aurora as a middle name, as it suited and went against the 'Weasley' ways of calling the family by the seven traditional names, also Rose had heard it was a muggle princess' name, which made her feel special in some way. Rose rolled her eyes "Mum!" She sighed as she pushed past her, and took her coffee from the side and sipped it.

"I'm 16!"

Hermione sighed "Barely!"

Hermione shook her head at her daughter, she was nothing like her, when Hermione was caught pregnant, she would have thought she would have had a daughter just like her, determined to her studies, into books, even though Rose was, but not in the books Hermione was when she was into at her age, she was much more like her father in school, over-shadowed and helpless. Her son Hugo trailed down the stairs

"Hugs-Please you've got a red stain on your ravenclaw tie!" Hermione sighed as she picked up a wipe from the side and wiped it down her sons tie.

Hugo shot a look at her big sister Rose "Rose did it with your paint mum!" Hermione gave an evil look to Rose who was sniggering.

Hermione looked at her watch "Oh RON QUICK, WE'RE NEARLY LATE!" It was 9am. Rose sighed as she walked over to Flutter, her owls cage and picked it up aswell as her trunk and rolled it out, and then followed Hugo with his bright red short hair, and raven-claw persona and his owl, Pumpkin , her mother who had changed in some jeans and a black blazer ready for work as a healer (she wasn't cut out to be an auror), and her father in the same coloured jeans but black blazer and wand perfectly in show, as he was an auror with her Uncle Harry. She held onto her mums arm as they disapparated into thin air, as her breath was lost, but a few seconds later the Weasley family had arrived in Kings Cross Station, Rose gripped onto her mums wrist, as they ran through the busy muggle commotion.

Between 9 and 10.

Here they were, Rose settled her trunk and owl onto a trolly, as she got in position to run through a brick wall, whoever thought of this was completely dillusional, Rose thought. Rose ran with her mum as they jumped through the portal and saw the ruby steam train standing there, The Hogwarts express. Rose kissed her mum and dad goodbye on the cheek, as she walked through the carriages, she then heard "ROSIE!" Albus, her uncle Harry's and auntie Ginny's son, who was her best cousin, but she would never say that. He was a slytherin, but it didn't go against their cousin bond.

"Al!" Rose shouted in glee as she hugged him. "Where is everyone?" Rose asked, she hadn't saw her friends or cousins in a while, her cousins didn't hang all in one group, but were close so Rose would see them sometime. Albus leaded her to a carriage right down, she walked into the carriage as she saw her friends, Albus, Lysander,Teddy, Alice and then Scorpius..Her mortal enemy..Her cousins bestfriend, she snarled at him as she embraced everyone except him.. She then sat down beside Albus as she started chatting to everyone..

Bring it on Hogwarts, bring it on.

**[OKAY WOW FIRST CHAPTER DONE..DO YOU LIKE ROSE? I'VE DECIDED TO DO EVERYONES P.O.V..AND ALSO I WILL INCLUDE EVERY WEASLEY COUSIN, BUT IT'S JUST I LOVE THEM CHARACTERS AND I HAVE A GOOD FEELING ABOUT IT..BUT DON'T WORRY YOU SHALL SEE THEM SOON..SO HOW ABOUT IT? PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT, AND VOTE AND EVEN FAN ME:D]**


	2. Chapter 2

Rose saw the four turrets as a little bit of excitement squirmed inside of her. She sighed happily leaning on the window. Then the train came to a stand still, as Rose stood up and straightened down her black robes, she was about to walk off, when a deep but_ hot _voice called her "Weasley" Rose turned around spotting Scorpius with his arms crossed and eyebrows raised, Rose could just feel a physical hate towards him.

"Malfoy" She scowled.

"How was your summer?" Scorpius said cheekily with a smirk,..Rose Weasley..Ron Weasley's daughter, they had been at each other's throats since first year, but ever since fifth year, when she began to wear a bra, and straighten her hair, her blue eyes shining bright through the black muggle eyeliner, it just made her seem so much more attractive to Scorpius, his eyes had opened, the muggle blood did not put him off her, his father did..His father had told him to never even talk to a Weasley or Potter, yet he was best friends with one, and liking one?

"Fine" Rose said bluntly, she walked out the carriage, but she couldn't think how much Scorpius looked taller and musclier, more wild shouldered..She had never seen him in that light before, but she couldn't simply be attracted to a..Malfoy. It would go against her families beliefs, Malfoy's were scum in her families case, they had gone down hil since the the war a good 20 years ago, but they were still scum and still had the same motives..Muggle borns were mudbloods and so were halfbloods. She walked out on him as she walked towards the doors linking Alice, as they got into the carriages to lead them to the Great Hall. She walked in as she saw the candles hovering up above, as she smiled lightly.

She was home.

She sat next to Alice, and everybody on the Gryffindor table. Greeting all her old friends, mostly all her cousins had left Hogwarts and the only ones in was Albus, Roxanne and Lily. She looked forward to see Mcgonnogal who had not changed at all, that's what her mother had told her anyway. "Hello and welcome to a new term of Hogwarts!" Her thick scottich accent came through as everybody smiled. "Just a few notices-The forbidden forest is forbidden for every year-If anybody breaks this rule they shall be under scruitny with their heads of house" A murmer came across the tables. "Quiet! And our last notice-Is our Defence against the Dark arts teacher..Is the one and only Mr James Sirius Potter!" Rose froze, as her eyes widened, she looked over to Albus, the same reaction came over him they looked at eachother, their tables metres apart, but she could read Albus' mind. Why was James Defence against the Dark arts teacher, what had happened to moving to Manchester to compete in the quidditch finals? She gulped as Alice leaned in "Why is James here?" Rose shrugged her shoulders, she tried to search for Lily on the Gryffindors, but she was nowhere to be seen, what had happened to her? James sat down, as the feast began but she couldn't help but think,did Uncle Harry know that his son had taken the most doomest job in the whole wizarding world?

She sighed following the prefects which guided the first years who had just been sorted into Gryffindor, she met up with Albus as they filed out, "Why is James here?" Albus whispered harshly. Rose sighed "Ask him yourself" Rose raised an eyebrow at her cousin and walked the oppisite way to to her dorm, the head girl clearly stated the pass word to the portrait, as everybody filed in, Rose and Alice walked straight up to the dorm as she walked to where her trunk was, a window seat! She jumped with excitement, as she changed out of her uniform and into her cotton pyjamas putting herself in bed, as she turned to face Alice. "Merlin, Malfoy looked hot today!" Alice cooed over Scorpius as Rose rolled her eyes.

"Come on Alice-You can do way better. What happened to Albus?" Rose smirked.

"Shut up Rosie! And you can't say anything-Scorpius was giving you the looks today on the train!" Alice gave a wink.

"Evil I presume?" Rose sighed sick of Malfoy's silliness.

"Actually..Not..They were more admiration. And if you don't believe me Roxanne will agree!" Alice giggled.

Rose's eyes widened "What-You have obviously had too much bertie botts. Good night Alice-" She turned the other way, as she sighed closing her eyes, but she couldn't get over that? Her big cousin as her teacher, and her enemy giving her admiration looks..

What was happening this year.

**[SORRY SMALL CHAPTER, BUT TRYING TO BE SLOW WITH THIS CHAPTER-BUILD IT UP..SO YAH HOPE YOU LIKE IT]**


	3. Chapter 3

Rose awoke with all the girls murmering and screaming, she sighed as she rolled over on her pillow, groaning.

Rose wasn't a morning person.

She looked at Alice's bed she must had gone down for breakfast already, Rose walked towards the bathroom as she had a quick shower and brushed through her bushy hair, which had gone a bushy texture like her mother's was always. She sighed heavily, as she brushed through it desperately trying to get it straight, she needed to write to her mother to bring her, her straighteners. She sighed as she clipped her side fringe to the side, and changed into her robes, and tucked her wand in her back pocket. She arrived at breakfast as she sat beside Alice, as Alice gave her a light smirk, she was confused..Rose turned her head as she spotted Scorpius looking at her, it wasn't a snarl or a scowl it was more like a smile? Rose awkwardly smiled back and then turned, suddenly class timetables appeared infront of every student, as she scanned through hers.

Defence against the dark arts first lesson..meaning James was teaching her. She sighed, James always treated her like a baby, and they did get along but they were constantly argueing on everything, to who gets the biggest potato at Grandmummys house or who can name all of the magical creatures that roams the forbidden forest.

James always won.

Rose sighed eating a bit of her toast, as she walked with Alice to Defence against the dark arts, she sat at the back next to Alice, smiling and laughing about memories last year. Suddenly Scorpius and Albus walked in, sitting infront of them, Rose didn't say a word. Why was Scorpius treating her differently this year? She ignored it when James entered.

"Good morning class-" He took his wand to control the quill and pierced through the black board "My names is James Sirius Potter. And I'm your new Defence against the Dark arts teacher.." His eyes averted to Albus and Rose. "Ahh, Al and Rosie..At the back with your friends? We won't allow that will we-" James gave a handsome smirk,he had rough hair like his fathers and brown however had blue eyes like Ginny.

Rose sighed "James" She groaned.

James gave a chuckle "Okay-Longbottom and Al-You sit together..and Rose and Malfoy sit at the front please-" Roses' eyes widened, she was having words with her big cousin after, she walked over to the front table resting her books down, as Scorpius sat beside her, she smelt a waft cologne come into her nostrils, and it made her more comfortable?

"Okay-We are going to be doing non-verbal spells..You have to think of the spell and grip your wand tight and point to what you want to do..We are going to start with a fairly simple spell..Expelliarmus..Repeat class"

Everybody chanted it.

"Perfect-Partners please" Rose sighed, she was awful at spells and awful conjuring them. She went oppisite Scorpius as she gulped harshly. Scorpius spoke "You can go first-" He gave a comforting smile, as Rose nodded and followed James' instructions, she did it..But it failed. Malfoy's eyes furrowed "Uh-Mr Potter may you be Rose's partner for a second-" James went infront of Rose, Rose thought Scorpius was just getting out of being partners with her, who wouldn't? She was useless. Then she felt a soft tug across her waist and soft hands placing them there, she then felt his touch against her wrist.

His warm breath tingling her ear.. "Now speak in your head-" She imagined expelliarmus, then James' wand flew out his hand. She jumped in glee and embraced Scorpius "Thanks Ma-Scorpius" She gave a small smile as she smirked at Alice, Alice still being the struggler.

Scorpius' pale skin went pink and so did his ears, his heart started beating suddenly. Rose Weasley had just hugged him, maybe this was one step to get away from their past? "No worries-" Scorpius gave a smile, as the hour passed, he filed out with Albus. Albus looked at him weirdly "What's up with you?"

Scorpius couldn't wash the smile off his face "Oh nothing.."

Rose saw him go out, she was so confused? Were they becoming..'friends'? Not that she didn't want too, it just felt weird..Weird being civil with him. Alice walked up to her "You're so lucky having Malfoy as a partner-"

Rose gave a smirk "I guess I am-"

**{AWWWWWW SCROSEEEE OR RORPIUS. OMG. ITS SO SWEET. SO YEAH, FAN AND VOTE GUYS:D]**


	4. Chapter 4

Rose and Alice went to lunch and mostly just drank their pumpkin juice and discussed their first ever sixth year Defence against the Dark arts lesson.

"Albus is such a bore! He was in a mood all that lesson because of James!" Alice frowned sighing as she looked down, she then looked back up "You and Malfoy though.."

A smirk grew on Rose's face "He just helped me that's all!" Rose's gaze averted to Scorpius who was laughing with Albus and the other Slytherins. He looked kind of handsome in a way, and Rose had never viewed him in that way? His blonde curly hair which wasn't as white as his father's but he had the same pointed nose, and grim expression however when he smiled, Rose's stomach swirved.

"Rose!" Alice exclaimed, Rose turned she must had been staring at him for ages, as lunch was over and now it was quidditch.

But Rose loved quidditch.

It was her passion, her love, and she was determined to make it career without NEWTS, or anything. She changed into her red and gold quidditch robes as she strided towards the ex-captain who was going to declare the next captain. "Our Gryffindor Captain is..Rose Weasley, our seeker well done Rosie!" Rose couldn't believe it, she was captain? Finally? She smiled as she jumped with joy hugging her team-mates.

Suddenly the atmosphere went gloom..

Rose turned her head as she saw the Slytherin stride towards them, Scorpius infront. Rose sighed, she was captain, she would have to deal with their arch enemies. "Sorry the ground is booked for the Gryffindors today!"

One of the mean slytherins spat at her "Who cares what you say Weasley? You half mudblood"

Rose gulped as she kept her calm and tried to ignore the terrible names. "Like I said..We have booked the ground today"

Arguements exploded from Gryffindor to Slytherin, insults even spells went between the different groups. Then a big booming voice shouted "STOP" Rose looked up and it was Scorpius. "As the new Slytherin captain, we will practise near Hagrids hut-We don't need the ground. Sorry We-Rosie" Scorpius gave a smile as he shook her hand and guided the Slytherins off the pitch. Rose composed her self as she sighed turning to her team, as they were shocked. Rose had just turned Malfoy away?

"What?" Rose spat at her team, as they all shrugged their shoulders and walked off to get into position. Rose released the quidditch balls, as Rose shot up and eagerly looked around for the snitch, her eyes peeled on the little golden ball. She then saw it as she kicked off her broom and speeded towards the little snitch, she couldn't find it anywhere, but she had to find it, it was a practise and their next game was against Slytherin and by winning the first game of the season would not only boost Gryffindor's reputation but boost her own. She didn't catch it, but they had to finish off anyway as it was nearly dinner and Rose couldn't miss it. She exited the ground last when she was startled by a voice "God you scared me!" But as she opened her eyes, there was Scorpius? "Uhm hey-" She curled her lips into a small smile.

"I just wanted to say congratulations on getting the Gryffindor Captain-"

Rose furrowed her eyebrows, Scorpius giving her a compliment? "Uhm thanks-You aswell..No offence or anything but you have a horrible team" She smirked lightly as she walked beside him having to strain her neck to look up at him.

"I know, I know-But I'm in it" Scorpius gave one of his smirks, as Rose laughed genuinely?

"Your not insulting me.." Rose frowned weirdly, she hadn't been insulted by him since the start of the term?

"Well..I thought we could move on from that..and become frie-Quidditch enemies" Scorpius gave a flirty wink, as Rose swirved in her stomach.

"I'd like that..See you Scorpius" She waved as Scorpius gave a nod, and Rose slowly walked off, but then ran towards her dorm trying to find Alice. But there was no sign of her? She said the pass word, as she ran in, "ALICE!" Then she got stopped, the light auburn hair, the clevage showing, tall..Lily.

"Lily" Rose nodded but she rolled her eyes, her and Lily had not got on. Lily was rebellious and didn't care, even if she was Harry Potter's 'little princess' in front of Uncle Harry, but infront of Hogwarts students and her, she was horrible.

"You and Malfoy huh? You are ruining the family name-"

Rose gave a sarcastic laugh "Oh shut up Lily! Merlin, you're not even a Weasley" She stuck out her tongue, as Lily clearly was insulted, she rolled her eyes "Glad you made it to the first term, did little daddy know?"

Lily crossed her arms "No, but that's none of your business!"

Rose laughed "Oh god, having sex with your seventh year boyfriend? Smoking muggle substances near the black lake have you?"

Lily looked like she was about to cry "I'm pregnant Rosie.."

**[SORRY IK THIS WAS UNWANTED-BUT LIKE I SAID SEPERATE CHARACTERS NEED THINGS..BUT MORE ROSE AND SCORPIUS? MAYBE MORE ALBUS AND ALICE? AND MAYBE MORE JAMES...GIVE ME IDEAS:D]**


End file.
